


Friends Forever

by Kaya4114



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon!Shane, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaya4114/pseuds/Kaya4114
Summary: There's something Ryan needs to know about the Old Charleston Jail.





	Friends Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween. Have a drabble. As always, huge thanks to LightningRidgeBlackOpal for helping me out with this one. I knew where I wanted it to go, but the way to get there was much easier thanks to you <3

“That was really quite the season!”

Shane’s voice is loud against the quiet of the room as they finish grabbing the last of their things.

Taco Bell traditionally devoured and cameras systematically packed up, the Unsolved crew had taken off earlier leaving just Ryan and his co-host to finish cleaning up. The shorter ghost hunter turns to him. “It really was,” he lifts the remainder of his beer in a ‘cheers’ motion as he continues, “here’s to another season well shot... even if it cost me some of my sanity.”

Shane raises his own and just... smiles. He smiles in that mischievous way; slow and creeping, his eyes crinkling at the sides and Ryan just looks at him. He doesn’t know what prompted it, but he finds himself asking yet again,

“You really don’t think that we caught a ghost on cam? Even after everything that happened.. after what I...” he closes his eyes for a moment, bringing a hand to his head to rub them before opening them again, “...what caused me to black out? We were clearly alone in there.”

Shane brings the lip of the bottle to his mouth and takes a slow sip, unspeaking. Ryan watches him as his adam's apple bobs as he swallows.

Eye contact unbroken, eventually Shane shrugs. The silence stretches. Ryan finds himself unable to maintain, feeling the need to fill it.

“What’s with the silent treatment big guy? Are you admitting that it might have been real? That we bagged us a ghost?”

Bringing the bottle away from his lips, Shane just says, “that was not a ghost, Ryan,” and leaves it at that. There’s something in his expression that chills him. Ryan thinks back on that night. It was filmed early on and the whole rest of the season had been... weird ever since. Shane kept reminding him that they’re friends. As if Ryan wasn’t sure. As if Ryan had...  _ reason to doubt this. _

They finish packing up and leave the office, shutting the lights and making their way out to the parking lot. The darkness seems to loom around them as the quiet amplifies the minute sounds of their feet on the tile floors as they walk side by side.

_ tap tap tap tap _

_ “ _ So, what do you have planned for the rest of the week?” Ryan’s voice seems to echo in the empty hall. No one is around besides the two of them.

_ tap tap tap tap  _ continues the sound of their shoes. Once more Shane shrugs.

“Just the usual,” he says in this lazy way, “I was thinking maybe... you and I could get together. Spend some time  _ with my best friend _ . I had an idea for the next season of True Crime I wanted to run by you.”

There it was again. Shane affirming their friendship like it was something in question.

“Shane,” Ryan says as they reach their cars. The wind is howling. Somewhere off in the distance, a wind chime can be heard occasionally twinkling notes in a strangely off key tune. The atmosphere is... creepy. Shane’s face is cast in shadow as he looks at Ryan. Everything feels wrong somehow.

“Dude... I know we’re friends. But I can’t help but get the feeling you’re hiding something from me. This whole season has been strange. Ever since we caught that FBA on camera and that night I just... And... I have no recollection of anything from that evening. Tell me. And I want you to be one hundred percent honest with me.  _ Did something happen that night?” _

Ryan has no idea why he’s asking Shane this. He has no idea how Shane would even know. But everything just isn’t adding up and something is telling him Shane knows why.  


The days bleed together. The only thing he can really remember well are the moments he has with Shane. The past three months have been a blur. At first he chalked it up to work occupying his attention, but the more he thinks about it, the more things just don’t add up.

Shane reaches into their shared bowl of popcorn as he shrugs again. The TV is playing some movie as the wind continues to howl against the window.

Wait.  


What?

But they were outside the office just after the wrap up party! Shane continues to stare ahead at the TV, his face cast in that shadow. Another chill runs up Ryan’s spine.

“How did I get here?” Ryan asks.

“You live here, Ryan,” Shane tells him, tossing another kernel into his mouth. A scream is heard from the TV and Shane laughs.

“No- dude that's... That's not what I meant. I asked you a question before about... What was I asking again?”

The chill runs down Ryan’s spine like ice as Shane turns to him and nonchalantly says, “don’t worry about it. Ooh we’re getting to the best part of the film, Ryan. It’s the part where the girl encounters the demon in the basement.”

No. He was trying to ask something important. But he can’t remember what it was. A growl lets out from the TV followed by yet another scream. Once more Shane laughs. Then there’s a light on the screen of the TV that flashes by as the girls spirit leaves her body.

Wait. Spirit!  


“SHANE!” Ryan yells, “WHAT HAPPENED AT THE CHARLESTON JAIL?”

Shane turns to him, his expression pained. “Hey hey now… no need to yell. You’re gonna miss the movie.”

Ryan closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He's about to repeat himself when suddenly Shane’s lips are on his. He’s confused. Shane’s lips are hot and demanding and he’s filled suddenly with a million thoughts about a million different things. Shane pulls back, “Shhh... Don’t worry about it Ry. Can’t we just... Can’t we just enjoy this friendship?” he whispers.

Ryan’s head is spinning and he feels strangely sleepy. But he desperately clings to the question in his head. Mumbling, Ryan says, “I think... that this... Is something more than friends would be… doing.”   
  
His lips are warm and inviting. As everything about Shane always is. Ryan feels himself pushing back, tasting him.    
  
The two always had a tension about them. It was palpable and apparent enough that even the fans could see it. Always, somewhere in the back of Ryan’s mind, there was that curiosity. He never indulged it for fear of jeopardizing the show, but somehow, now, they seem to have ended up here.   
  
Wait.   
  
He had an important question. But the feel of Shane’s lips and the heat of his tongue in his mouth pulled Ryan’s mind in two. NO. He needed to know.   
  
Ryan pushes Shane’s chest, their lips coming apart. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are glossy. His lips are slightly puffed and parted and Ryan can’t help but notice how attractive he is.    
  
“Tell me,” Ryan says firmly, his mind fighting to keep the thought.   
  
Silence. The wind continues to howl. He can still hear the chimes in the background somewhere.   
  
“Ryan… I’m your friend,” Shane says, “... you trust me right?”   
  
Ryan’s eyes fall to his hands in his lap. There’s a bracelet around his wrist he doesn’t remember purchasing. He looks over at Shane and he has the same one. Suddenly, the pieces seem to be coming together, but he still can’t put them into place.   
  
“...I trust you,” he finds himself saying, “...but I… I know there is something you’re not telling me.”   
  
Shane smiles again, reaching for his coffee, picking it up off the desk and taking another long sip, before motioning to the cup in front of Ryan. The screen saver begins to bounce off of Shane’s computer screen behind him. He shakes his mouse before saying, “Your coffee is gonna get cold, little guy. You wouldn’t want to waste the two dollars I spent on it would ya?”   
  
Ryan looks in front of himself and grabs his cup, taking a sip, rolling his eyes. What was he saying again?   
  
“So I was thinking,” Shane continues, “We should research that one case about the boy supposedly being drowned by his parents and how they couldn’t find any proof that they did it. I already printed out a few articles about it for you to take home and read.”   
  
Ryan closes his eyes, raises a hand to his head to rub them, “Oh. Right, sorry. I didn’t mean to zone out.”   
  
He picks up the manila folder and opens it, looking at the stark white pages in front of him. The black lettering is a sharp contrast, lining the page with words about the death of a little boy.   
  
Flashes of a memory echo through his head.   
  
_ The old morgue is said to be the domain of the ghost of a young boy named Jeremiah. Tragically, Jeremiah passed away at a young age presumably from cholera… _ __   
__   
Ryan looks over at Shane who is now typing away on the computer, “Dude… I feel like I was asking you a question.. About that investigation we did on the old charleston jail… You know something and you’re not telling me.”   
  
Shane looks over at him and shrugs, “Ryan, you’re my friend. I would never let anything jeopardize our friendship. You know that right?”   
  
His eyes are warm as he says this, a frown pulling the corners of his lips. Lips that are so soft. Soft enough that Ryan wants to taste them again to wipe the frown off of them. Shane looks better with a smile.   
  
Wait. No, he wants to know why Shane won’t talk about the jail.   
  
“What does that have to do with the FBA we caught on cam though?” he asks, pulling his gaze from Shane’s lips back down to his hands. His eyes fall back onto that black band around his wrist. The one that matches Shane’s.   
  
_ Focus. Remember what it was you wanted to know.  _ __   
__   
Suddenly, Shane’s hand is under Ryan’s chin, tipping it so they can see one another better. They lock eyes. Shane has beautiful eyes, so warm bright like honey. He smiles warmly, “I just felt like I needed to remind you, is all.”   
  
He pulls Ryan into another deep kiss, the blanket sheets being kicked to the end of the bed. Ryan kisses back with fervor, all worries forgotten. Shane’s hand finds his nipple and he runs slow easy circles around it, forcing a moan out of the shorter man as he arches his back into Shane.   
  
He feels a hand reach around, trailing his ass and giving his left cheek a squeeze eliciting another gasp from Ryan as sparks run through him.   
  
“ _ Sitting in that chair, bare ass,” Shane says to the camera. Ryan laughs and adds, “I’m gonna give that thing a high five with my butt cheeks.” _ __   
__   
Ryan’s eyes snap open.   
  
Everything is dark. Pitch black. He feels a burning heat all around him and hears nothing but silence. Memories surface.   
  
_ “We’ve never done something where we’ve shut down the entire building, and now it’s just us roaming.” Ryan says _ __   
__   
_ “Well, leave me to it,” Shane responds and his expression looks guarded, “Please!” he adds, “I’d like some privacy. Just me and the ghouls now.” _ __   
__   
_ He heads towards the door, the creek of the rust echoing around the vacant rooms and Ryan swears he almost hears the sound of a buzz from a phone, but it’s not his.  _ __   
__   
_ Outside, “Normally I’d say this job is pretty fun, but it’s… it’s nights like these that I truly hate this job.” Ryan says to the camera. _ __   
__   
_ When Shane returns, he looks uncomfortable. He locks eyes with Ryan, “I don’t wanna scare you… But I there is something a little weird about this place.”  _ __   
__   
_ “Yeah,  _ ** _No shit…” _ ** _ Ryan responds. Shane shifts, his eyes looking off to the side, “I think I heard something…” _ __   
__   
_ “What do you mean ‘you think you heard something?!’” _ __   
__   
_ “Nothing!” Shane responds and he steps down off the steps. As Ryan demands he tells him what he thinks he heard, Shane quickly says, “It’s your turn. We’ll compare notes afterwards.” and Ryan feels like the blood is draining from him, running cold. _ __   
__   
_ Something about this feels all so very very wrong. _ __   
__   
_ “I dunno if I can do this, man.” he wheezes, trying to steal himself. Shane assures him that he’s got this and reminds him that he’s a ghost hunter and that’s what they do. With reluctance, Ryan enters inside. Alone. _ __   
__   
_ The darkness is sickening as he wanders the jail. Suddenly a smell of sea water hits his nose. He knows he’s not alone. _ __   
__   
_ “Hello….” he calls out, “if there’s anybody here with me…” _ __   
__   
_ The silence is deafening as he wanders, “What in the fuck am I doing here?” he mumbles to himself. _ __   
__   
_ Then, at the end of the hallway he sees something. _ __   
__   
_ “Wh… What the fuck is that?!” _ __   
__   
_ He can feel his heart picking up. The shadow makes its way towards him. He runs. Down the hall.  _ __   
__   
_ Tap tap tap tap tap. _ __   
__   
_ The sound of his shoes on the floor but it’s only him. Suddenly, he’s in front of the Fisher’s cell. _ __   
__   
_ He turns around and-- _ __   
__   
_ Shane. _ __   
_   
_ __ “AHH Shit… Oh, it’s you.” 

  
_ He smiles at Ryan, slow and easy. Ryan breathes a sigh of relief, “Why are you here? You already did your solo run.” _ __   
__   
_ Shane’s smile slightly twists. There’s a pause before he says, “I just wanted to make sure my good friend Ryan Bergara was okay.” _ __   
__   
_ Ryan smiles back, but something feels off. Suddenly, he can see the shadow around Shane change. It grows thick and black and large. Shane’s smile grows even wider. _ __   
__   
_ “Ya see.. I know that you said this season was going to be our last one… but I didn’t want this to end. And so I was thinking, Ryan… My best friend…. Why not get your that proof you wanted? My gift… to you.” _ __   
__   
_ Ryan’s back is against the wall now, panic mounting as Shane’s shadow envelops him, his voice grown deep and echoing into his soul. _ __   
__   
_ “...and in exchange for this gift… all I ask….” _ __   
__   
_ He feels a sharp pain through his chest as his vision begins to blur, “Sh...Shane...why….” _ __   
__   
_ “...is that we be friends……” _ __   
__   
_ Suddenly, everything goes black. _ __   
__   
_ … _ __   
__   
_ .... _ __   
__   
_ ….. _ __   
__   
_ “...Forever.” _ __   
__   
__   
_ **** _ __   
__   
The alarm clock goes off as Ryan bolts awake in his bed, gasping for breath. Shane touches his shoulder gently, pulling Ryan back down into his arms.   
  
“Shhh… It’s ok Ry. What’s wrong?”   
  
The room is warm. Shane’s arms are warm. He thinks he remembers something but it’s fuzzy.   
  
“...I think I had a nightmare… But I can’t seem to remember it….”   
  
Shane shushes him, “Shh.. it’s ok, little guy. Just go back to sleep. We don’t have to be at work until later.”   
  
He can feel a hidden strength behind Shane’s grasp as he pulls Ryan tighter to him, kissing the top of his head softly. Ryan vaguely feels the tightness of the black bracelet on his wrist and a burning in his chest.   
  
There was something important he wanted to know, but the haze of the morning makes it fade. Perhaps Shane’s right and he should sleep a little more. Maybe he’s getting sick.   
  
“I’ll chase all those nasty nightmares away. Don’t worry Ry... I won’t let anything come between our friendship.... I promise we’ll be together forever ...”   
  
  
***

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. It was inspired by those creepy ass chimes that seem to ring only at the dead of night outside my window and I still to this day have no idea where they come from.


End file.
